Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Behind Kate's hazel eyes lies secrets from Sam Winchester. She was his girlfriend, she thought she loved him until one night, one night where she thought she would yell and scream at Dean instead it turned into a whole different night. Adult Content!
1. Once Upon A Time I Cheated On Sam

_I thought I loved Sam Winchester...I really did, till this day I still do believe it but it was Dean Winchester I fell in love with. I don't know if it was because he was dieing, or he was going to Hell, or it was because it was the way he made me feel. He made me feel like an equal while Sam made me feel like a child, always trying to take care of me. It also didn't help that he lied to me about Ruby...But I also remember sticking up for Sam every time Dean did something stupid and the looks Dean would give me would scare me but I didn't let him know that. But one night, one night changed everything when I stood up for Sam._

Kate was sitting there on her and Sam's bed angry and pissed at Dean. Why would he act like an asshole when all Sam was trying to do was save him from going to Hell. Save his soul!

Kate looked at Sam who was fast asleep next to her and she sighed, she loved him, she just wanted him to be happy and she tried to tell him to give up on Dean because he didn't want to be saved but he wouldn't listen.

Kate looked directly at the wall in front of her knowing it was Dean's room and felt her anger return. She had to do something. She grabbed a tank top and her boxers and walked out the room quietly. She walked to the next room and pounded on the door.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Dean opening the door and saw Kate standing there. "What do you want? You know I was sleeping!"

She knew Dean didn't like her too much, said she was too much of a distraction but she didn't care she tagged along anyway and Sam didn't want her out of his sight.

Kate pushed him into the room and slammed the door.

"I've had enough of your bull shit, Dean Winchester! All you do you piss and moan when Sam tries to help you with this whole deal! Why can't you let him help you?! Why can't you just let him take care of you for a change?!"

"Don't yell at me like you know me! You don't know anything about me! Hell, you probably don't know anything about Sam!"

"How can you say that?! I've been with you guys for over a year now! I surely think I know both of you like the back of my fucking hand!"

"Fuck you, Kate!"

"Fuck me?!" Dean and Kate were really close to each other now. "Fuck you, Dean! You're the asshole here! You're the dick! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're a selfish bastard!"

"Oh, yeah I'm so fucking selfish that's why I have a year to live because I sold my soul to save Sam, to save your boyfriend! I am so selfish!"

Kate pushed him hard. "Yeah exactly because you don't want to be alone! But guess what's going to happen in Hell Dean?! You are going to be alone! Suffering in your damn misery!" She hit him in the chest with the side of her fist as angry tears started to spill out of her eyes. "You're going to be down there! Alone! While Sam and I are up here suffering ourselves because you're gone!" She hit him again and he grabbed her fist keeping her there. "Because we know you're going to be suffering and it's going to be Sam's fault that you are. It's going to be my fault because I should have been able to help, it should have been me that got stabbed in the back..." She put her head down and started crying. She felt her anger build up and tried to hit him again. She looked at him. "You selfish bastard, let me go."

But Dean didn't, he just stared at her and couldn't help himself when he leaned down and kissed her. He waited for a slap, a knee in the jewels, or something...no. She kissed him back.

What was he doing?! This was Kate! His brother's girlfriend! But he couldn't help it, he's found her so attractive since the first time he met her but let Sammy have the girl this time.

He let go of her hands pulling her closer to him knowing this was wrong but she didn't stop him and right now he couldn't stop himself. Her hands were on his shoulders squeezing them, pulling him closer to her.

She didn't know what had come over her. This was her boyfriends brother and she loved Sam. At least she thought she did. But she couldn't help herself from staying in Dean's arms as he continued to caress her and kiss her. He kissed her differently, where Sam was passionate and loving, Dean was tender and wanting.

Dean found the edge of her tank top and pulled it up letting their lips disconnect from each other. He threw it across the room and let his hands travel down her body sending shivers through out it. His eyes followed his hands memorizing every part of her not knowing when the next time he would be able to see this beautiful woman like this again. She was Sam's after all...but at this moment, at this _exact_ moment, Katherine Harrison was his.

When his hands landed on her hips he pulled her against him making her whimper feeling the erect against her under her belly, and all that was covering it was cloth from his boxer breifs. She looked up at him, into his eyes, she never noticed how green his eyes were, she never really stared into his eyes. He stared into her hazel ones seeing the now desire that he was always longing from her but would never tell anyone, he even tried to convince himself it was nothing.

Dean kissed her lips then down her neck towards her breast. He licked and nipped at them while his hand went around her back and unsnapped her bra. He slid the straps slowly down her arms and she gulped making him smile at her. Once her bra was off she felt vulnerable, exposed so she wrapped arms around herself, to cover herself.

Her shyness made him want her more. He grinned at her and took her hands in his and unwrapped her arms. "Don't be shy," he said in a husky voice. He looked down at her exposed chest and saw a blush start to rise from her chest and up her neck. He looked her in the eyes. "You're so beautiful."

He pulled her close to him their chest against each others making her gasp. His right hand cupped her face and they stared into each other's eyes. "Don't worry..." His right thumb ran across her bottom lip, it was swollen and plump from when he kissed her. "I'll take care of you."

With that said he pushed her towards the bed, his hand on her ass as he squeezed it making her whimper at his touch, his other hand still on her face. Her tongue came out ever so little and licked the tip of his tongue making him growl in his throat and then taking her mouth into his hungrily.

She moaned into his mouth, wanting him. He let go pulling his shirt off and pushing her onto the bed. They went up to the head of the bed where he continued to assault her mouth.

He grinded into her making her feel his hard ready member against her center. Dean pulled her boxers and underwear off and stared at this beautiful woman in front of him.

All questions answered of him wanting to know what she looked like, what she would feel like under his touch. Only one question remained, how would she feel inside, around his aching cock.

Kates hands roamed down his body, he loved her touch, and they landed on his boxers and she pulled them down. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but she never knew that there was a want for Dean Winchester. She always saw him as the guy she was told to stay away from, the guy that would break her heart, the guy that scared her in all sorts of ways but yet she still found a wanting deep down inside for him.

With no warning he entered her causing her to cry out a little and his mouth found hers again. They continued to move against each other, their mouths on each others in a wanting and hungry way they never thought they would share with each other.

Dean did things that Sam had never done to her making her scratch her nails down his back. Dean knew not to mark her even though he wanted to so badly. He wanted to leave his mark on her letting people know he had her, she was his but he couldn't. She technically wasn't his, she was Sam's.

His hands held her hips pushing deeper inside her knowing he was so close to an orgasm and so was she. After a few more minutes, Kate felt herself orgasm and it was the longest, hardest one she had ever had, it almost made her pass out.

Dean came a few seconds after her, feeling her tighten around him, seeing and hearing her have her orgasm. He rode her out through both their aftershocks, sweat was covering them from head to toe and they knew in a few seconds, awkwardness was going to set in.

Dean had just slept with his brother's girlfriend, Kate had just slept with her boyfriends brother. To them they thought this was just a one night thing, but they didn't know that this was just the beginning.

**AN: I had to write this...I just had to...I believe this will be a good story...thanks to writers block...Tell me what you think...lots of love J.B.**


	2. I'm A Harlot

**AN: Ok, so I think I might know where I want this story to go. I am so happy to see that have 11 reviews on the first chapter!!! Let's see if I can get 20 for this chapter then I will add another chapter. I know a lot of people don't like a girl between the brothers (I am not a fan of that either) but I am promising this isn't going to be like those other stories…hopefully lol. Again thanks for the reviews, review this chapter!!!**

Kate stood in the shower having the hot water run down her body. She stared off into space as she ran her hand through her wet hair. She's been doing that lately…mostly ever since her and Dean's hook up and that was five days ago.

Five very long days.

Sam had no clue and Kate was surprised he didn't see the looks Dean would give her. Maybe because he would be sneaky about it.

Dean would wait until Sam was looking away to look at her. He would check her out without Sam noticing.

But Kate wouldn't let Sam leave her alone with Dean. She didn't trust herself or him. She found a longing for Dean after they hooked up, a wanting that she never knew she had.

She closed her eyes remembering how he touched her and how he kissed her.

_God, I need to get these feelings and impure thoughts out of my head. I have a boyfriend who would do anything for me…except lately, his attention has been elsewhere. Maybe that's why I let Dean have me, I wanted attention and I didn't care who gave it to me. Damn…I'm a Harlot._

Kate turned the nozzle of off and wiped the remaining water from her face. She rung her hair out and went to grab her towel when it wasn't there.

"Fuck…Sam!" There was silence. She waited. "Sam! I left my towel in the room!"

She heard footsteps in the room and she opened the sliding door in the shower stall and stepped out. The door opened a cracked and her towel was there. She went to grab it and was pulled towards the door.

"Sam what are you…" She stopped mid sentenced when she saw that it wasn't Sam. Her face fell and she tried to grab the towel.

"What are you doing?" Her teeth were clenched together angrily and feeling flustered at the sight of Dean. Her body tingled at the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Oh, sweetheart don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before." He let go of the towel laughing and she slammed the door. He was still laughing as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Where's Sam?"

"I thought you would know."

Sam always told her when he was going to leave. She rolled her eyes as she made sure her towel was tucked and tight around her body before she opened the door.

Dean had made himself comfortable on the bed and he had his cell phone to his ear.

"Sammy, where are you?" He waited till Sam was finished and Kate just watched as she grabbed her clothes that were on the bed. She stood watching him and he looked at her giving her one his smiles showing off his dimples. She glared at him as she tried to dry herself off without taking the towel off.

"Get me some pie then while you're there…hold on let me ask…" Dean looked at Kate. "You want anything from the store?"

"Tell him to get me some Twizzlers."

He nodded. "She wants Twizzlers..." Dean smirked and looked at Kate. "Of course I'll keep an eye on her." With that he nudged her thigh with his foot and she moved away from him rolling her eyes. He stopped himself from chuckling and hung up the phone.

"Where is he?" She started to separate her clothes.

"He said he needed a walk then he's going to the store to get some things before we leave." Kate nodded as she grabbed her panties and sat down on the bed her back facing him. "You didn't tell him did you?"

She snorted and turned to look at him. "Yes, Dean, I went up to Sam and told him that I fucked his older brother while he was asleep in the next room…of course I didn't."

She turned back around. "Good, because we don't need any friction going on right now. You are already enough of a distraction."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah pretty big distraction for whom? You or Sam?"

She automatically regretted saying that. The room went silent and she just put on her panties. She reached for her bra when his hand grabbed a hold of hers pulling her back on the bed.

"Dean!"

But she was silenced by his mouth on hers.

_Oh, God. Here we go again. Please help me…I don't know if I'll be able to say no._

His lips left hers and they were inches apart. "You're right; you are a big distraction for me." He pulled the towel off of her and looked down at her body. He sucked on his bottom lip staring at her thinking of how hot she looked in her black silky panties and nothing else. "All I can think about is that night."

He nuzzled his nose between her breast as his hands slid up her sides scraping and scratching in certain places. "How angry you were at me…do you know how hard you got me?" He bit at her navel and pulled it slightly between his teeth causing her to squirm beneath his touch.

_I can't be letting this happen…not again. _

But his words had such a strong hold on her. She wanted him to continue on how hard and turned on she had gotten him the other night.

She felt him lick his way all the way back up to her chest. "You had fire in your eyes that night and it turned me on so bad."

He leaned up taking his shirt off. Was he really going to do this again to his brother? Sleep with his girlfriend? He looked down at her body and her lust filled eyes…yes he was.

He took off the rest of his clothes along with her panties and sat on his heels pulling her up on top of him not letting her settle on him just yet. She could feel how hard he was next to her thigh and wetness poured between her legs.

"Just let me feel you one more time," he said huskily and he kissed her neck in a hot wet kiss making her moan slightly. "I want to feel your muscles tighten around me and you cumming on me one more time, please. Give a dying man his last wish."

She looked down into his eyes. There was no denying it they both wanted this.

She nodded and then guided him inside her. She watched his eyes turn into a dark green as she did. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against him as she moved her hips against him and bounced lightly up and down on him.

"God, yes," he said breathlessly as he pushed up into her. He bit her ear and licked it causing her to shiver. "Just like that, baby. Right there…God yes."

_I deserve to go to hell for this,_ thought Dean. _But I just can't help it. She's just so tempting. I knew not to touch her, she was off limits but I couldn't help myself. Ever since that night, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her and it was so hard to resist not to touch her. It was so hard to resist punching Sam in the face for kissing her in front of me. I deserve Hell._

"Oh…God," breathed Kate quietly as she felt herself getting closer. She moaned as she closed her eyes. Her hands were on his shoulders squeezing harder with each passing moment. Dean watched her, as pleasure seized her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She tilted her head back feeling herself cum and she cried out and continued rocking on him till he came a few seconds later.

They slowed down and caught their breaths.

She looked back at him and he kissed her neck as she closed her eyes. Sam's face appeared in front of her.

_I did it again. I'm such a whore._

She opened her eyes, she was still on Dean's lap and he didn't seem to care. He just nuzzled his face in her neck as she ran her hand through his hair. She needed another shower. She felt dirty for doing it right in her and Sam's room…right on the bed the two of them had made love in a couple times. She wondered if she had enough time to get another shower.

"We should get dressed," she said quietly. "He may be back soon."

Dean lifted his head and looked at her and nodded.

She got up off him and found her panties that were mixed with his clothes on the floor. Her clothes were still layed out on the bed. The two of them quietly got dressed and fixed the bed.

"Start bringing out you and Sam's luggage and I'll pile it in the car," he said as he buckled his belt.

"Alright."

She wondered if this would be the last time like he said. She had a feeling it wouldn't be. A feeling deep in her gut was telling her, he'd be back. He'd somehow find a way to get her alone with one.

Kate carried the last of their luggage out to the car. Dean chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Just noticed Sam has more luggages then you. And who's the girl in the relationship?"

Kate couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her throat.

"Are you two actually getting a long?" asked Sam walking up to them.

Kate turned around and smiled. "It won't last too long," she said as she walked up to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Missed you." She did, it wasn't a lie, and even though the whole time she was screwing Dean he didn't come across her mind till they stopped.

Dean watched feeling jealousy hit him hard in his stomach. He wanted Kate to kiss him like that, out in public, in front of his brother with passion like that.

_No_ he told himself. _I'm going to be gone in a few months. Kate deserves to be with Sam not someone who is going to die and leave her heart broken._

"Missed you, babe. Here's your Twizzlers." He handed her a bag of Twizzlers and she smiled.

"Yay."

"Where's my pie?" asked Dean breaking up their coupling.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to Dean. "Here."

"Apple?"

"Of course." Dean grinned.

"Did you really think he wouldn't get you apple?" asked Kate as she pulled out a Twizzler and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it a bit and both brothers watched as she flicked her tongue around it and looked around the parking lot.

"Uh…no," said Dean and swallowed hard. He quickly turned to the driver's side as Sam walked up to her.

"Are you having fun with that Twizzler?"

She smirked as she pulled it slowly out of her mouth then licked around it. "Does it look like I'm having fun with it?" She pushed it back in her mouth then grinned at him.

"Come on you two! We're wasting day light!" yelled Dean.

"You're going to get it the next pit stop," said Sam making her blush. She continued grinning and got in the back of the car.

_I am such a Harlot…I am screwing both Winchesters. Well, now only one…Sam must never find out about that. Knowing Dean he won't tell his brother and I am taking it to the grave with me. If I had a diary I wouldn't even put those two nights in there, my diary could blab._


	3. Make Deanie Stop Talking

Kate grabbed the drinks that fell through the vending machine for her and Sam. She walked back to their room and opened the door. When she did she found Sam and a blond standing together. Sam looked over her shoulder and gave Kate an apologetic look.

"What's going on? Who's this?"

Kate had a feeling she knew who it was. The same demon Sam's been talking about nonstop since he met her back at Bobby's then at a diner.

The blond looked over at Kate and smirked. "I'm Ruby and you must be Kate."

Kate nodded and looked back at Sam. "Uh, Kate, could you give me and Ruby a moment. We need to talk."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. He needed to talk to Ruby…alone?!

"Are you serious?"

"Kate…don't argue with me, please."

Kate rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She leaned against the wall crossing her arms across her chest. What the hell was going on that she wasn't allowed in that room with them?!

Maybe it was guilt she was feeling. Guilt of having slept with Dean two times and now she was getting the suspicion with Sam and this Ruby chick…demon.

Kate knew Sam didn't like it when she was out alone. He was always afraid something was going to happen to her. She turned her head to see Dean's room a couple doors down and bit her lip.

"Fuck it," she said. "Nothing's going to happen. Not anymore. Last time was the last time."

She'll keep telling herself that all night if she has to. She didn't know how long Ruby and Sam needed time.

Kate knocked on Dean's door and waited. He opened it up and leaned on the door frame with a smug look on his face.

"Well, what do I owe this visit too?"

"Cut the shit, Dean and let me in."

He could see that she was in a bad mood and opened the door wider for her to walk in. He closed the door and watched her sit at the table.

"What did Sammy do now?"

"He's with that friggin' bitch, Ruby!"

"So you met Ruby huh? Not a big fan of her either but she has been helping us with a lot of things lately."

Dean sat at the table a few spaces away from her.

"I need a drink." She looked at him knowing he always had some kind of alcoholic beverage with him.

"There's some beer in the fridge…"

"No, I need something stronger. I know you have it Winchester."

He stared into her eyes and sighed as he walked over to his bag and grabbed a flask. "I'm warning you, you're not going to like it."

"Fuck it, I don't care right now."

He handed it to her and she opened it up and took two sigs of it before handing it back to him. She made a face and he laughed sitting back down. "Told ya."

"Yeah but it's working."

After a few more swigs of whatever was in Dean's flask Kate was feeling it and she was telling Dean exactly how she was feeling.

"This sucks you know," she said pacing the room. Dean just watched her listening to her every word.

"Here I am waiting for my 'boyfriend' to come back from 'talking' with a demon! A demon Dean! What is wrong with us?!"

Dean raised his eyebrows and took another swig of alcohol. He shook his head.

"I mean I know he's doing it for you." She stopped and stood there. "I would do it too."

He smirked. "You mean to tell me you would talk to a demon for me?"

"Maybe…I mean I use to hate you." She started pacing around making him laugh at her statement.

She then walked over to him and sat on his lap, her back to his chest as she leaned on the table her head in her hand. She grabbed the flask and drank some more.

"I mean it _was_ a mutual feeling between us. We always hated each other since the first time we met."

He smirked pushing her hair away from the back of her neck and nuzzled it with his nose. "You sure about that?"

She made a confused look but didn't turn around to face him. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he kept his face in the crook of her neck and he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I never hated you, Kate; in fact it was quite the opposite. I found you very attractive but I had a year left and pushed you and everything away to make you hate me."

She laughed. "And look where that got us."

"Angry sex and sneaking around my brothers back." He leaned his head on her back. He hated doing this to Sam but he couldn't help the feelings he was having for Kate. The feelings he's had for her since she joined them.

"You said that last time was the last time," she said quietly.

"I know," he said in a whisper as he pushed the back of her shirt up and left little light kisses on her back as his hands ran around the front of her.

She closed her eyes feeling the alcohol taking affect and taking over her mind not letting her make any decisions for herself.

"God Kate, I hate the fact that I can't have you," he said and started kissing her neck. He bit her ear lightly then kissed it softly sucking on it for a little making her let out the tiniest moan as she squeezed his thigh.

What was he telling her? That he actually has feelings for her? But this is all wrong!

She smiled. "My dad always told me to stay away from guys like you. He said that you would break my heart. That's why I stayed away from you and went to Sam."

He chuckled in her ear. "Looks like whatever we do, we end up back here with each other."

"Sort of poetic in a…supernatural ironic sort of way."

She turned her head to look at him to see the sadness in his eyes and she felt her heart breaking because of it. How did she let it get this far? They only slept with each other two times and now they are drinking and spilling everything.

There was a knock on the door and they knew it was Sam. He came in and saw Kate on Dean's lap. He had a questioned look.

"What's going on here?"

"She's drunk," said Dean standing her up.

"Hi, Sammy," she said slurring her words as Dean pushed her to him.

"You got her drunk?!"

Dean put his hands up. "She wanted it. I didn't force it down her throat. By the way you may want to talk to her about the whole you and Ruby thing."

Sam gave Dean a confused look and then looked down at Kate who started to fall asleep on Sam's chest just leaning on him. He sighed and picked her up.

"Sammy, make Deanie stop talking," she said in a sleepy voice and her head tilted back as she passed out.

Dean smirked seeing her like that but Sam was pissed.

"Great Dean, what happens if the spirit attacks another person and she's all like this?"

"Leave her in the room; she'll be fine by herself." Sam sighed irritated and left slamming Dean's door with Kate in his arms.

**I know short but I like this chapter. Let's see it took a while for us to get 20 reviews lets go for something shorter this time like 25 reviews for a new chapter =]**


	4. I Love You But I'm Not In Love With You

"So what did you and Ruby talk about?" Dean asked closing the trunk of the car.

Sam and Dean had just finished salting and burning the bones of a vengeful spirit. Dean had noticed the whole night Sam was uneasily quiet. He didn't have one word to say to Dean when Dean would say he's sarcastic comments or his comic relief puns. Dean was seriously about to say anything. He was desperate for his brother to talk, so desperate he was going to tell Sam how hot Kate was just to get something out of him.

Sam sighed and leaned his back against the trunk with his hands in his pockets. He stared straight ahead.

Dean watched his brother, waiting for his answer. By the look on his face he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"She thinks I should break up with Kate."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out a breath and stood next to him. "Why?" He didn't know if he should be ecstatic about the fact Kate may be free or sad for his brother.

"Lilith…she'll use Kate as a weakness." He paused for a second. "You were right, she is a distraction."

Dean shook his head. "I didn't want to be."

Sam smirked and looked at Dean. "Yeah you did."

"Not this time." He noticed the look on Sam's face. "Is there something else?" Dean wasn't the touchy feely kind of guy but he needed to know how Sam was feeling about Kate.

Sam looked away from his brother. "I…I know I love her but…I don't think I'm _in_ love with her."

"Oh." Dean glanced at his brother. He didn't know what to say about this, he never was in love before. The only feelings he has for Kate, that he knows of, is that he was attracted to her and he sort of liked her, plus the sex was great.

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Uh…just tell her…"

"Dean have you ever broken up with someone that you have been with for almost a year and thought you were in love with and really it wasn't a love and you don't know who how they are feeling? It's going to be hell…I have a feeling she's going to throw things."

"She can put up a fight can't she?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she can."

Kate grabbed the cup on the counter and threw it at Sam missing his head by inches. "You're breaking up with me?!"

Sam looked from where the cup crashed and broke back to Kate. "I'm sorry Kate…it's just that Ruby said…"

"Ruby?! You're breaking up with me because _Ruby_ told you to?!" She found the TV remote and threw it at him missing him again. She was too angry to care if she hit him or not she just wanted to keep throwing things.

"Sort of…look it's for your safety."

"So that's it you're just breaking up with me because my safety?" She was breathing heavily from her anger towards Sam.

"Kind of…"

She squinted at him. "What do you mean kind of?"

Sam swallowed. "Look, Kate, we had a great run and I love you but I'm not in love with you."

She didn't know why she was getting upset, she did after all have sex with his brother two times doesn't that mean that she wasn't in love with him?

She ran her hands through her hair and a few tears slipped her eyes. "I'll uh..." She sniffed and wiped the tears away not looking at Sam. "I guess I'll pack up and go back to California."

"You don't have to right now…"

"No, Sam…I think I should…" She walked around him and in ten minutes all her stuff was in her bag.

Sam walked up to her and hugged her even if she didn't want to be hugged by him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Don't be Sammy." They let go and looked at each other and smiled a little. "We knew this was going to end some day." She kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. "Call me if you guys are in a jam."

"Of course."

"Good luck with Dean and his deal."

She walked by him and towards the door. She walked out closing it behind her and let out a deep breath. For some reason she felt free as if weight was takened off her shoulders. She frowned as she put her sunglasses on and walked towards the bus stop.

Dean watched her walk off after hearing everything calm down. He was pretty sure they were having some kind of makeup sex after it got quiet but when she walked out with her bag in her hands he knew it was over.

He frowned when she didn't notice him by the car and continued walking away. She was leaving.

Kate sat on the bench and kept her bag by her feet. She opened her cell phone and a smile spread across her face seeing the picture on the front screen. It was the three of them, one of the only times in the beginning when Dean was sort of nice to her.

Sam and Kate were just supposed to take a picture together when Dean jumped in behind them wrapping his arms around them. She kept it as her wallpaper. It was her favorite and only picture of them together. When things were what they call semi normal.

Dean sat on the bench next to her and sat there in silence for a few seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Sam broke up with me."

She didn't even look at him. She closed her cell phone and looked straight ahead, her sunglasses still on.

He smirked. "So I heard but what I meant was what are you doing _here_?"

"Getting a bus ride to the nearest air port then going back to California."

Dean's forehead creased in a frown and he sighed leaning back. "Why?"

"Because Sam and I broke up. There's no need for me to be here with you guys anymore."

Dean shook his head as he bit his lip. "Yes there is."

Kate chuckled and looked at him taking her sunglasses off. "What to be your butt buddy until your time is up?"

He frowned at her suggestive words. "Kate…I see you more than that. You're a great hunter; you proved it to us…stay."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. Sam and I need some space…"

"So then give each other space while you're with us."

She raised her eyebrow at him in question. "Why do you want me to stay with you guys so much?"

Dean didn't say anything at first. "Because since you can stop me and Sam from killing each other."

She smiled shaking her head. "Ok…ok, I'll stay. Let me go get a room…"

"Nonsense." Dean stood up and grabbed her bag. "You can stay in the room with me." He grinned at her making her roll her eyes.

She stood up. "Yeah this is going to end well."

The two of them walked into his room and he placed her bag next to his. She turned around and pointed at him. "Don't think I'm sleeping with you because I'm going to be staying in this room with you."

He chuckled putting his hands up. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because I know how you think, Dean." She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He smiled as he joined her. She continued flipping which started to annoy him.

"Will you just pick something already?"

"Nope." She contained her smile and kept looking straight at the TV.

"Give me the remote."

"Nope."

"Kate…give me the damn remote. I'm paying for this room and…Hey!" She reached into his jean pocket. He grinned at her. "I knew you wanted me."

"Keep it in your pants Dean." She grabbed his wallet and pulled out the credit card. "According to this, Matthew Lawrence is paying for this room. Now tell me something when did you become a Lawrence brother?"

He glared at her. "Give it back."

She smiled at him and started going through it. She found a couple twenties and a few condoms. "Damn, Dean, got enough?"

"Would you like to know?"

"Must you something perverted or containing sex come out of your mouth?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and looked at her smiling. "Yes." He then leaned over and took her mouth into his. She responded dropping his wallet on the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her leg and lifted it over his lap as he slowly pushed her back on the couch.

"Dean…wait…" She stopped and looked up at him. He looked at her confused. "I can't do this right now…I mean I want to…I _really_ want to…" He smiled at the face she made and the words that came out of her mouth. "But Sam and I just broke up and I need some healing." She didn't know why she was stopping now when before when she was with Sam she didn't stop him but now she was. Things are just so complicated.

He nodded and kissed her lips. "Ok…but don't take too long with this healing because once you're done I am going to fuck you like you've never been before." He kissed her neck and bit at it teasingly.

Kate felt a shiver run down her spine at his words and bit her bottom lip thinking of what he could do.

"Is that a threat?"

He smirked. "Baby, that's a fucking promise." He kissed her hungrily sealing his promise as their tongues tangled with each other for a minute.

**Holy shit I got 4 more reviews then what I wanted!!! I would have posted sooner but this weekend was a very big party weekend for me lol. Thanks again!!! Let's make it for 30 reviews now!!! And I'll update again!!!**


	5. Please Sir May I Have Another

It's been a week since Sam and Kate broke up. At first Sam didn't like having Kate still with them; it sort of didn't make sense. He wanted Kate gone for her protection but Dean argued with him saying they could protect her and she could help them with his deal. When Dean had argued with Sam about it, Sam had gotten more confused he thought Dean hated Kate and now he wants her to continue hunting with them? Things just weren't making sense anymore.

"Dean?" asked Kate as she walked out of the bathroom. The brothers were back to sharing a room while Kate got her own room.

Dean was lying on her bed while on her computer looking for a new hunt.

"Hmmm?"

He never took his eyes off the screen. She shook her head and approached him. She climbed on top of him and laid on his back seeing what he was searching. He was just going over some local websites and news coverage.

"Sam's going to wonder where you are."

Kate started to run her hands through his hair and then massage his scalp. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Keep doing that I'm staying the night."

She smiled and started to leave soft light kisses on his neck. He groaned and pushed the laptop away to lay his head on the bed. "Must you tease me?"

She laughed. "It's my job."

She looked over at the screen and noticed another window was opened. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

"What?" He opened his eyes and Kate was opening up the window. "No!" But too late, Kate opened the window and popped up. Dean closed his eyes waiting to hear it like he always did when he was on Sam's computer but nothing came.

"Now, I wonder how they can do that?"

Dean opened his eyes to see Kate's head tilted a little looking at the pose the girl was in. "I mean it can't be that hard and I'm flexible." She got off of Dean and he watched her take off her jeans and she winked at him. "You can't expect me to do that in jeans without them ripping." She sat back on the bed and turned the laptop to face her. She lifted her leg up in the air and set it behind her head.

Dean gulped and she looked at him. "See easy…" She took her leg from behind her head and went to a different screen. It showed a girl and a guy in a pose. "Now that, I may need some help with."

She grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him into a hard kiss. "Baby, you better not be teasing me again."

She chuckled against his lips and opened her eyes. "No…I'm ready, Dean."

"Oh thank God!"

He pressed his lips against hers again making her gasp as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her hard onto the bed. She moaned as Dean grinded into her. His hands were on her hips and he held onto them hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and teased her center as he palmed it feeling her panties now wet.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Yelled Sam and Dean and Kate parted.

"Oh shit," said Kate seeing Sam's face.

"Wait, Sam, we can explain," said Dean getting up.

"Explain?! Dean you were just feeling up my ex on her bed. I don't think there's any explanation needed!"

Sam shook his head and walked out slamming the door.

"That is so not how I wanted him to find out," said Kate as she sat up.

"I'll take care of him," said Dean grabbing his jacket.

"You sure?" Dean nodded and walked out of the room. Kate bit her bottom lip as she looked back at the door.

"Sam!" yelled Dean following Sam but Sam didn't turn around. "Sam! Come on man…"

Sam turned around putting his hands up. "Please tell me I did not walk in on you and Kate! Please tell me she just was choking and you were giving her mouth to mouth!"

"Sam I think you and I both know that only happened once in our lives."

Sam couldn't take the joking and he punched Dean right in the face causing him to fall stumble back. He rubbed his chin and looked at Sam. "Ok, I guess I deserved that." Sam punched him again. "Alright! I get it! You're mad!"

"I am more than mad, Dean! I am furious! Not even a week after I break up with her you are all over her! And you told me you hated her and…" Realization hit him. "How long has this been going on?"

"It just happened after you guys broke up…but we never had sex." Ok, Dean was lying but he couldn't hurt his brother anymore than what he had walked in on. "It was going to be the first time…I was hoping anyway."

"So this is why you were keeping her around? So you could get into her pants? Way to go Dean…she's a person! She's a good person, she doesn't deserve that and I won't let you do this to her."

"I am not using her Sam! I care about her, damn it!" Sam just stared at Dean shocked. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He was relieved to get that off his chest but embarrassed at the same time. He never told anyone his feelings.

"Please say that again?"

"I care about her, man. I really do. I've liked her since we met her but I let you have her alright and I've been dealing with that for almost a year now."

"Dean…why didn't you ever…"

"Say anything? Because that's me, Sam. I don't say anything, I don't talk about my feelings that's not me but this time I am telling you before you say or do anything. I care about her, a lot. It's more than an attraction it's something else."

Kate closed the door all the way and leaned against it. She put her hand over her mouth completely shocked at what Dean had said. He cares for her…she thought it was just going to be a fling or whatever until he…She couldn't even think of the words.

It was just sex it wasn't anything right? But he did wait and he did admit that he liked her when they were drinking. He always knew how to make her laugh and his smile always made her smile. He kept her with them when she wanted to head back home…

"Oh my God…I like Dean…"

_But how am I supposed to tell him?_

Kate shook her head as she shut off the light and crawled into bed. And of course she couldn't sleep. She had thoughts and questions running through her head, trying to figure out a way to tell Dean her feelings towards him. Like she said before she thought she was in love with Sam but really it wasn't that kind of love and now she has these feelings towards Dean…can life get anymore complicated? Oh yeah, Dean's going to be dead in a couple months that just adds onto the list.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up seeing it was from Dean.

**Just wanted to say goodnight…sorry about tonight.**

She smiled a little.

_**Surprised Sam and you are actually sleeping in the same room.**_

**We're not…I'm in the car.**

Kate shook her head as she put her phone down. She got out of bed and opened the door not even bothering to put pants on. She walked towards the car and found him lying in the backseat. She knocked on the window and he turned around. She motioned with her finger for him to get out.

He had a smirk on his face as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room.

"You know I don't really like you out here without any pants on." Dean looked around making sure no one was watching or staring at her.

"Next time you and Sam have an argument, you come to my room then instead of having me fetch you."

Dean didn't say anything just followed her into the room and shut the door. He knew the mood was over but he couldn't help but grabbed her ass because her ass looked so good in her pink panties.

She turned her head around glaring at him and he took this opportunity to smack it. She closed her eyes and bit at her bottom lip. She opened her eyes seeing him smirk at her. She turned her body all the way around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please sir, may I have another?"

"Oh, do you like that?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip lightly and he smacked it again. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them Dean saw the hazel in her eyes almost gone and replaced was the black depths of lust.

Dean could have fun with this…

**AN: Ha. Ha. Cliff but I promise next chapter is going to be pure adult content so just a warning. Thanks April3604 for helping me out in the direction this story should go!!!! So give her props!!!**


	6. Control Those Feelings

**Authors Note:** _Ok…so it's been forever and a day with this story. But I did promise a good hot chapter for Kate and Dean. Btw I need a picture of someone who can be Kate. Who do you guys seeing play Kate? Please private message me or put it in the review._

_This chapter is for Ehunter & April._

_

* * *

_

Dean grabbed Kate roughly and pushed her against the wall. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat staring into his eyes. The green was almost completely gone because of the lust inside his eyes taking over, the lust in his body, running through his blood stream pumping heavily and going straight to his cock. Her hands were trapped between him and the wall on either side of her head. She tried moving them but he kept them in a sturdy grip. He smiled a sinister smile that made heat run through Kate's body.

"What's the matter Kate? Don't like not having control?" he asked as he moved his body against hers. She bit her bottom lip sucking in a deep breath. Their faces were inches from each others.

"What you going to do Winchester?" she asked with a smirk on her face, "Gonna try to make me scream?"

"Try? Sweetheart I know what makes you scream." His smug smile spread across his beautiful face. He grabbed the back of head gripping her hair tightly making her clench her teeth and hiss as he smiled, "You like that? Huh?" He pulled again and he grinned, "What about this?" He pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bra and panties as he gripped her hair again and licked the edge of her bra. His tongue dipped in grazing her nipple causing her to arch off the wall and he smiled. "Say it; say how much you like it." He lightly nipped at the skin on her breast and she moaned.

"Love it! Please I want more."

"Want me to control you?"

"Yes," she breathed out, "give me everything you got Winchester."

He grinned as he crashed his lips hard on hers making her moan. His hands let her go and they wandered her body, roughly handling her, gripping her tightly knowing that's what she wanted. He gripped her ass tightly in his one hand causing her to whimper at the pain and he slapped it hard. She moaned, "More," she bit his lips hard and smiled, "I want more."

"You kinky little thing."

"It's been a long time for us."

"Oh I know. You're going to get it good tonight."

Dean grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her onto the bed. He took off his jacket and shirts. He got on the bed and pulled at her hair again and turned her on her stomach, "You been a bad girl baby." He slapped her ass again as he pulled at her hair. Kate cried out closing her eyes in pleasure.

Dean grabbed her bra in his hands ripping it off her and then pulling her panties down. The elastic snapping and the fabric ripping. "Want you good and wet for me."

She arched her back as Dean's two fingers entered her from behind. She looked over her shoulder at him, "Give it to me Dean! I want it all!" She moaned pushing back on his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her. She could feel herself getting close. Her cries and moaning becoming louder making Dean grin like a Cheshire cat. Her nails dug into the bed gripping the sheets and comforter. "Fuck! Dean I'm close! So close…"

Dean withdrew his fingers, "Dean!"

He laughed as she heard his jeans drop to the ground and she looked over at him. She licked her lips staring at his huge thick cock, "You don't cum baby," he began as he got onto the bed behind her, his hands on her waist then moving down to her hips then her ass, "Till I say so." He slapped her bare ass watching it move when he did and groaned. "So fucking sexy."

"Just fuck me already Dean!"

Dean shook his head, "Impatient, so impatient." He slapped her ass again, "That's what impatience gets you."

"Dean Winchester I swear-Oh my God!" She moaned tilting her head down as he sunk his cock deep within her.

"What was that?" he asked with a smug smile. He withdrew and pushed in, shallower then the first time. He withdrew again and went shallower almost to the tip. Then the next time he pushed farther in making her moan loudly and pant. He continued this rhythm as she bit her bottom lip moaning and crying out.

"Don't stop," she begged, "please don't stop."

She arched her back getting closer to an orgasm. She pushed back into him harder making him groan and hold onto her hips.

"Dean…Dean…I'm close! So close! Please don't stop! Let me cum!"

Dean smirked, "That what you want Kate Baby? You want to cum? You want to cum on my dick?"

"God yes! Please!"

Dean began to pound harder and faster into her causing her moans to turn into screams. He could feel her walls contracting around his cock. "Fuck Kate baby you're so tight and wet. Feels so good on my cock!"

Kate felt herself come apart screaming his name over and over. When she was done with her first orgasm she knew she had to gain control back. So she withdrew from him and he stared at her confused.

"Sit!" she commanded and Dean did as she said. She smiled as she pushed him against the pole on the bed. She kissed him hard and his hands gripped her hips trying to bring her back on him. She teased him as she bent over and rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed his hands placing them around the pole of the bed then cuffed his hands to it. He looked up noticing what she had done then looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

She grinned as she sat on her, straddling his lap, her feet slightly hitting the floor. "Want me Dean?"

"God yes…need you so much right now," he groaned lifting his body up trying to get inside her but she shook her head.

"We play by my rules now baby."

Kate reached up grabbing his hands in hers as she kissed him hard and rough just how he liked it. She squeezed his hands as she slid down on his hard cock both of them moaning. She circled her hips around him causing his breath to hitch and he closed his eyes. She slid her hands back down and grabbed his face kissing him hard as she began to bounce up and down on him. He groaned as she continued this. Her feet on the floor giving her leverage to help her go faster. They both moaned at the movements.

Kate then wrapped her legs around him and the pole causing him to go deeper, "Oh fuck," he said breathlessly leaning his head back and gripping the pole in his hands.

"OH! Dean!" She moaned gripping his arms as she let him move deeper inside her, their teeth and tongues dueling on each other. Their breathing so heavy they felt as if their lungs were going to explode. "Dean…Dean…DEAN!" She screamed as she came again and continued her movements on him and Dean groaned loudly tilting his head back as he came deep inside her.

"Oh fuck," he said trying to catch his breath.

"You're telling me," she whispered and kissed his lips.

"You going to uncuff me now?"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "Maybe or maybe I just like having my way with you. A hot strong man cuffed to my bed think of the possibilities."

"Oh I have." He grinned.

She arched an eyebrow, "You've thought of a hot guy cuffed to your bed?"

"What?" he asked, "NO! Me tied to your bed!"

She laughed, "I know what you were talking about." She kissed his lips once more before pulling away.

Dean stared at Kate as she fell asleep next to him. She was wrapped up in one of the sheets, naked. Her hair was spread over her back in her dark curls and her face looked so content, so beautiful. Dean rolled his eyes at the thoughts he was thinking. He rubbed his face, thinking of how he's turned into such a girl but when he looked at her he knew there was a reason. He was in love with her.

He leaned closer to her knowing this was any good time as any. She was asleep she wouldn't get hurt when he died, "I love you."

Kate didn't know if she was meant to hear that or not and she wanted to shoot herself for what was about to come out of her mouth, "I love you."

Dean's eyes widened in horror. She was not supposed to hear that. He swallowed hard wondering if she was just sleeping and she heard it in her dream. He prayed for that little miracle but he knew with his luck it didn't work out. He had to stop things now. Sam was going to kill him.


	7. Time To Make It Up In Hell

The break-up didn't go exactly how Dean had planned. He wanted to take it all back watching the distressed, shaken look on her face and the heart-broken look in her eyes. The tears that formed in her eyes. The frown that was begging him to please let it all be a joke and then her voice…the voice that sent a shiver throughout his body when she moaned his name now sent a shiver of fear and doubt coursing through his body. It was broken and hurt.

He told her he used her. Told her he wasn't a one woman kind of guy. He needed to be free. He needed to go. It was fun while it lasted but she didn't deserve him. He used the whole it's not you, it's me speech.

Then he felt a slap to the face followed by a punch in the jaw that would normally turn him on, and Hell it did but he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't take her right there like he wanted. He had a bruise on his chin and a red mark on his face when she left.

He remembered watching her stand in front of Sam and give him a hug. She apologized to him, for everything she did to him and of course Sam forgave her. Sam would forgive a demon for hurting him, that's how Sam was.

Last contact Dean and Kate had was her looking back at him, their eyes catching, and then her walking away and out of the parking lot. He had one last chance to just run out of the damn hotel room and after her but like an idiot and the prideful man he was he stayed still, stayed in the doorway watching her leave and never looking back.

Both Dean and Sam hoped that she would have called to tell them she was ok wherever she was but there was nothing. No phone call, no text, not even an email from her. They were both worried about her but never talked about it. Both Winchesters loved her but both in a different way now. Dean was _**in**_ love with her while Sam loved her as a friend and ex lover.

Dean held the heartbreak inside along with everything else and his fear of going to Hell. He had a couple weeks left and things were getting worse.

Dean was sitting on the bed staring at the wall in front of him while Sam was on his laptop doing research of a way to get Dean out of the deal and any kind of hunt. Things were quiet in the hotel room until there was a knock on the door.

Both brothers looked at each other, not expecting any kind of company or a food delivery; they grabbed their guns holding them to the side.

Dean was to the door first. He looked through the peep hole not seeing a single soul in sight. He looked at Sam one last time before he opened the door and stuck his head out looking left and right and across the parking lot but nothing but his baby and a few other cars stared back at him.

"Dean."

Sam's voice was strange and he looked back at his brother and looked to where he was staring. A blue duffel bag, one that looked familiar to both Winchesters sat there at the door step. Blood was splattered on each side and the bottom was soaked with it.

Dean quickly grabbed the bag, wanting no one from the outside world to see what was inside that bag. He closed the door and locked it and made sure the salt line was still there.

Dean swallowed seeing the small stitching of the name that haunted his dreams 'Kate' stitched in cursive.

Dean quickly walked across the small motel room and into the bathroom where he placed the blood soaked bag in the white porcelain tub. He kneeled next to it along with Sam. They could smell the stench of death on it and was afraid to even open it up, afraid of what monstrous, horrible thing was awaiting inside for them.

Dean reached over with a trembling hand and unzipped the bag, the stench in the bathroom grew and both brothers grimaced and tried to hold their breath. The first thing that Dean saw was a note with bloody fingerprints on it. He reached in and grabbed it quickly and opened it up.

"Fine something that belonged to you," he read from the note and looked at Sam who had the same face on that he had when he had killed Madison.

Dean, tired of waiting of what was inside, finally got the courage to open the bag. Both brothers jumped back but Dean went back to the bag shaking his head. He pulled out a handful of blood hair that he knew belonged to Kate. Her clothes were still inside but blood stained as well. Fingernails and torn skin also laid inside the bag.

"Dean, stop," Sam begged. He couldn't look at the insides anymore but Dean didn't stop he kept going. Pulling out more bloody clothes then he stopped. He couldn't pull out the last thing but what it made him do; he never thought something like this would make him do. Dean turned and puked in the trashcan.

Sam didn't want to take a chance to look inside so he turned his head looking back into the motel room.

"What is it?" he asked his chin trembling about to break.

"Her…heart," Dean spit into the trashcan, "It's Kate's heart."

Tears sprang to Dean's eyes remembering the last words he ever said to her and closed his eyes regretting every little thing he said to hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dean's First Year Working for Hell**_

"My prodigy you are doing so well," said Alistair with a sadistic grin on his face as he watched Dean tear apart the soul in front of him, "Take your time no rush. I have a prize for you. It's been on year since you have started working for us, I thought why not give you a present."

"Get off of me!" yelled Kate as she was thrown into the room. She looked up at Alistair, "You bastard! You'd say I'd never have to see this place again! You promised me I'll never have to be in one of these rooms again!"

"Yes I did," said Alistair walking around her, "But I said that because you promised that you'll do as I say right?"

"Yes! I've done everything you've ever told me to do! Please don't rip me apart! Please! I can't do it again!"

"No one is going to rip you apart sherry, no, no, no…unless you get him really mad."

"Him?"

Alistair's nails dug into Kate's neck bringing her to her feet and her eyes caught with Dean's, "Dean?"

Dean just stood there staring at her then back at Alistair, "What is this?"

"She's yours."

"Mine?"

"She's your present from Hell to you. Do what you want with her? Rip her apart, throw her around, drown her, hell even fuck her. She's a gift."

Alistair threw her to Dean's feet and Kate looked up at him, "Dean…don't you remember me? It's Kate."

"No, no, sweetheart," said Alistair kneeling next to her and playing with her hair, "You see Dean doesn't remember anything, not after a year of servitude to Hell. This isn't the same Dean you knew up there on Earth. This Dean rips apart souls and makes them scream."

Kate looked up into Dean's eyes noticing the difference between them and the Dean she knew so long ago. She shook her head, "No…Dean don't do this. You would never hurt anyone Dean. Never!"

"But he hurt you once didn't he?"

"It's not the same!" She yelled and spit in Alistair's face.

Alistair just smiled at her before back handing her, "Who do you think you are? You are Hells bitch you do as we say! And now," he gripped the back of her throat and pulled her up making her face Dean, "Look at her Dean! Look at her real good! She's just another soul that you can rip apart or make her your slave! Own her, when you are in a pissed off mood take it out on her, if you're tensed take it out on her, if you are sexually frustrated believe me you would love to take it out on her! She'll be tamed, you'll tame her. You'll like it. Do it Dean!"

Dean stared cold eyes into Kate's broken hazel eyes. She sobbed and cried, tears falling freely down her face.

"I'll do it," said Dean and he looked at Alistair. There was no emotion in his face.

Alistair smiled, "Good." He dropped Kate to her feet and walked out. Kate looked at Dean staring into those cold demonic eyes and she shuttered in fear.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Ok…so the next few chapters will be of Kate and Dean's time in Hell. Hopefully you enjoy. Please review :D_


	8. The Monster Inside Dean

"KATE!"

Kate quickly turned her head hearing Dean yell for her. It's been a few weeks now that she has been a servant, a slave, bitch…whatever you wanted to call it for Dean. She thought Hell was bad but nothing compared to what Dean would do to her when he was angry or frustrated.

Kate ran down the hall and towards the room Dean was usually in…the torture chamber where the souls would go back and forth on the rack. As she ran she was running into the demons that would hiss, growl and scowl at her because they weren't allowed to touch her. She was Dean's and every demon and soul torturer knew that.

Kate swallowed hard as she opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and stood against it as she watched him throw another body back on the rack. She turned her head closing her eyes seeing what he had done to the poor soul.

"What took you so long?" he mumbled walking over to the table with all the instruments. Some he used on her when he was angered and lately that was every day.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be." He looked over at her, his eyes half black and half what they used to be. The beautiful gorgeous green eyes she loved, she still loved but this wasn't the man she loved, not anymore. "Get over here."

Kate walked over to him, her hands folded together in front of her. She knew what was coming. He was going to hurt her, he was angry.

"I'm actually in quite the good mood today Kate." He stood there his back to her. She thought a weight was lifted off her shoulders but it didn't last long. "Get on the table."

"Wh-what?"

Dean turned his head those half black and green eyes staring at her, "I said get on that fucking table or I swear I'll rip you limb from limb."

Kate looked away tears springing to her eyes as she walked over to it. She stared at it. She hasn't been on one since the day she was brought down after the Hell she had gone through up on Earth with Lilith because she wouldn't tell her where the Winchesters were.

Kate slowly slid herself on top of it. She felt his hands on hers as he pulled her back against the table, lying as comfortable as she could on the cold hard metal table. He placed her hands above her head and took the shackles cuffing her hands to them. A small sob came out of her mouth and Dean smirked, "Aw baby don't worry nothing bad is going to happen." He gave a soft kiss to her index finger then bit at it.

If he wasn't going to hurt her what was he going to do to her?

Dean leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I want to hear you scream my name."

He grabbed the knife from the table and traced her face with it. She watched the tip of the blood stained knife. A small whimper came from her as he moved the knife down her neck and then he took her shirt in his hand and cut through it.

"Dean…please don't do this," she begged and then felt the cold knife on her skin. She shivered and goose bumps rose on her skin.

"Mmmm, your skin is so perfect."

Dean walked around the table and ran his hand and the knife over her skin, "Hasn't been touched in years I see."

"Dean…please…"

Dean ran the knife down to the button on her jeans and cut it open then pulled roughly at her jeans pulling them all the way off and onto the ground.

"Dean please this isn't you," she cried. She's cried it so many times while he hurt her. He was going to rape her.

"You're barking up the wrong tree sweetheart," he said with a smirk on the face, "Because this is all me!"

He pulled his shirt over his head and she saw the scars all over his body and she cried closing her eyes.

"You have no idea what sort of pain I am in," he said as he pulled his jeans down his legs and then his boxers. He leaned over and cut her panties off with the knife still in his hand then climbed on top of the table between her legs, "I want the pain to just go away so you are going to make me feel good you got that? That is what you are Kate! You're a whore and you're going to make good to that name! Now shut up and take it!"

"Fine!" she yelled as she stared him in the eyes, those cold black and green eyes, "Take whatever the fuck you want from me but so you know I'll never forgive you for this Dean!"

"I can live with that."

With that said Dean thrusted hard up into her. Kate cried out. It wasn't the same as when her and Dean had had sex before. It was harder, painful and rough and not the good kind of rough they use to use on each other.

Kate closed her eyes letting him have his way with her. She wanted it to all end. This may be worse than when he would beat her.

As Dean continued small flashes of Kate ran through his mind. She was smiling and talking to him, holding him. But as soon as the flashes would come, they'd disappear. Dean didn't fully understand any of what he was seeing but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was the release he was building up inside his body. He gripped her thighs roughly and let go inside her. He watched her scream in pain and somewhat pleasure.

Dean was breathing heavy his eyes closed and that's when he remembered something about Kate. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Katie…" he whispered staring down at her but she wouldn't look at him and just like that he forgot what was going through his mind.

He unhooked the shackles and with all her strength, all that she had she pushed him off her making him land on his feet a few good feet from her as she grabbed her jeans and held onto the ripped shirt. She looked at him one more time before running out of the torture chamber.

"Kate…KATE!" he yelled.

Dean sat up in a pool of sweat, "Katie!"

He ran his hand through his wet hair and frowned. He glanced to his left and saw Sam staring at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Dean…what's going on?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream." But he knew, both of them knew, it was more than a bad dream but Dean wasn't talking, nor will he ever about what he dreams about, about what he has done in Hell and what he had done to Kate.

"Ok, well I found Anna."

"Where is she?"

"Her family's church."

"Alright let's go." Dean got off the bed and Sam frowned watching his brother grab his stuff. Sam knew something was going on with Dean but just like his brother he hides his emotions and keeps them way down for no one to ever find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Dean…The Dean?" asked Anna looking at him with such admiration.

Dean looked at Sam and smirked nodding his head a little, "Yeah…The Dean."

"Oh my God, it's you. It's really you. The angels talk about you all the time. You were in Hell, then Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So you talk to angels?" asked Dean.

"No, no, no way. They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of…overhear them."

"You overhear them?" asked Sam looking confused.

"Yeah they talk and sometimes I just…hear them in my head."

"Like right now?" asked Dean.

"Not right this second but a lot of times I do. I can't shut them out there are so many."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just...Tuning into angel radio?" Dean smiled.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" asked Sam.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th," Anna said.

"The day I got out of hell," Dean said.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved.""

Dean looked away from Anna and at Sam, "What do you think?"

"It's above my pay grade, man," Sam said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you; they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel," Dean said to Anna.

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid," Anna said. Before they got a chance to answer, Ruby came rushing into the church, "You got the girl. Good, let's go."

"Her face!" Anna yelled. She was able to see Ruby's true form.

"It's okay. She's here to help," Sam said.

"Yeah, don't be so sure," Dean said

"We have to hurry," Ruby said.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean. Let's just get out of here. Please?" she begged. But Dean was still focused on Ruby, "Well, that's pretty convenient showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did," Ruby said. "He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now!"

"Dean," said Sam looking over at the stature that started bleeding from the eyes. Dean had a bad feeling run through him. Some kind of familiarity ran through him and a flash of Hell went through his mind. He knew.

Sam grabbed Anna's hand and walked her to the closet, "Stay in here and don't move ok?" She nodded as Sam closed the door.

"Sam you got to pull him right away," said Ruby as the three got ready facing the attic door waiting for whatever demon was going to come through that door.

The door flew open and they all looked at the man coming through the door. Dean's eyes widened knowing exactly who it was. Sam put his hand out and began to pull the demon out of the man his eyes went white then he cleared his throat and fixed the collar on his shirt, "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on Sam."

Alistair threw Sam down the stairs. Sam shook his head and rubbed it feeling all the pain of the stairs and he looked up seeing Kate.

"Kate?"

She looked at Sam and then up the stairs where Alistair had gone. She slowly went up the stairs and looked through the door as she watched Dean getting punched by Alistair.

"Come on Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh I forgot, I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close…in Hell."

"Alistair," Dean said and Alistair smiled as he turned his head.

"And surely you remember her."

Dean turned his head and swallowed hard seeing Kate stand by the door staring at them, "Katie." He watched her back a way a bit and his eyes softened as she backed away. She was still afraid of him.

"I brought her for a trade Dean," said Alistair, "I knew she was your weakness, everyone knew that's why they went after her before you went to Hell. So give me the girl and you can have little Katie back."

Before Dean could answer Sam ran pass Kate and stabbed Alistair in the back with Ruby's knife. Alistair let Dean go and turned to Sam, "You're going to have to try a lot better than that son."

Dean took the chance to run over to Kate who flinched and backed away from him, "Come on Katie I gotta get you out of here and away from him." Kate shook her head with tears in her eyes and Dean frowned. She wasn't budging she saw him as the monster he was in Hell not the man she fell in love with so long ago.

Sam grabbed Kate's hand, "Come on Kate we got you ok?" She looked at Sam a little afraid of what he was going to do but had no time to run or tell them to leave her alone as she was forced to jump out the window with the Winchesters.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Ok so you all know this is taking place in season four but there will be a lot more flashes of Kate and Dean in Hell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :D_


End file.
